Khmer (Civ6)
and +1 Amenity for cities with an Aqueduct. +2 for Farms adjacent to an Aqueduct. |unit = Domrey |building = Prasat |leader = Jayavarman VII |leader-bonus-name = Monasteries of the King |leader-bonus-description = Holy Sites adjacent to a river grant +2 and +1 Housing. Building a Holy Site triggers a Culture Bomb, claiming surrounding tiles. |leader-agenda-name = An End to Suffering |leader-agenda-description = Likes civilizations with many Holy Sites and a high average city Population. Dislikes civilizations lacking in either of these areas. |empire_name = Khmer Empire |adjectives = Khmer |location = Southeast Asia |size = 460,000 square miles |population = 2,000,000 estimated in 1150 |irl-capital = Various, including Mahendraparvata, Hariharalaya, Koh Ker, Yasodharapura }} The Khmer people represent a civilization in Civilization VI. Their default colors are purple (#74009B) and orange (#FE8113), and they are led by Jayavarman VII. They are available with the Khmer and Indonesia Civilization & Scenario Pack, which was released on October 19, 2017. The Khmers' civilization ability is Grand Barays, which allows their Aqueducts to provide extra and Amenities to their cities and increase the production of adjacent Farms. Their unique unit is the Domrey, and their unique building is the Prasat (which replaces the Temple). Strategy The Khmer, overall, is a very unique civilization, in the sense they are the only civilization where there is a huge rift between what their bonuses incentivize and what they need to do to achieve the easiest victory possible. At first glance, it may seem that the Khmer should build a tall empire; however, they may sprint towards an early Cultural Victory like no other if they manage to claim land and go wide. 'Grand Barays' Both the Khmers' civilization and leader abilities seem to favor a tall civilization, against the unwritten meta "the wider the better" of Civilization VI. However, these two bonuses together are not impactful enough to allow the Khmer to go against the current that favors a wide empire. The Khmers' civilization ability incentivizes the construction of Aqueducts - a weak and largely underused district, even when it does not count towards Population limits, especially before the release of Gathering Storm. An Aqueduct, despite the misleading tooltip, gives you 4, 3, or 2 Housing if you settle away from water, on the coast without fresh water, or adjacent to fresh water, respectively. Because the total Housing from Aqueducts and water combined is unchanged, there is no reason to settle away from water to delay the Housing bonus just to spend later on an Aqueduct. to surrounding Farms is nice, but since the introduction of Housing in Civilization VI, is no longer as impactful. Khmer Aqueducts, unlike the Roman Baths, are not cheaper to build, do not provide more Housing than regular Aqueducts, and may cause the Khmer to run into Housing issues even faster than other civilizations. Monasteries of the King The bonuses Holy Sites receive from Monasteries of the King are insignificant, not to mention inconsistent. River tiles are important since they are limited in number and do not always guarantee the highest adjacency bonus for the Holy Site, and the situational bonus of 1 Housing and 2 definitely does not justify a riverside construction either. The best use of this ability is the Culture Bomb. To maximize its effectiveness, place the Holy Site two tiles away from the City Center, since the Culture Bomb cannot claim tiles outside the third ring of tiles. The main purpose of Holy Sites for the Khmer after founding a religion is still to generate to purchase Missionaries, so do prioritize spots with a high adjacency bonus. Overall, these two bonuses are not good enough to warrant an against-the-current swim to go tall instead of wide. The amount of and generated by Population is no longer big enough to win the game just based on high Population alone, unlike in Civilization V. These two bonuses should be treated as "back-up bonuses," meaning it is good to have them there, but do not try to go out of your way against your strategy to use them - they are, more often than not, not worth your time and effort. Domrey The Domrey becomes available later than the Catapult and has nearly twice the cost, but it boasts 10 more Combat Strength and Bombard Strength. More importantly, it can move and attack on the same turn without the Expert Crew promotion (or a Great General), and the Domrey's Zone of Control means that three of them can place a city under siege if positioned properly. A few Domreys with melee or cavalry units to back them up can quickly punch through medieval city defenses, allowing the Khmers to expand their empire through conquest in the middle stages of the game. The downside to Domreys is their reduced Bombard Strength compared to Bombards (45 vs. 55), to which they cannot upgrade. No other units can upgrade to Domreys either, meaning that you'll have to train as many of them as you need while they're available. Also, since Domreys are siege units, there are no Policy Cards to aid in building an army of them any faster. The Khmer are a civilization that already has trouble with since they require a lot of infrastructure pieces (Holy Sites, Aqueducts, etc.) to utilize their bonuses, so the Domrey is strong yet hard to use practically. You should focus to build this unit en masse only if you go down the path of a warmonger (which is very unusual for the Khmer). Otherwise, if you just want a regular game aiming for a Cultural Victory with a Religious Victory backup, there isn't much justification for building a lot of Domreys; since they are siege units, they are much worse at defending your territory than other, cheaper units. Prasat The Prasat is a fine replacement for the Temple, sporting an extra Relic slot and conferring the Martyr promotion on every Missionary purchased in its city. This allows the Khmers to use their Missionaries as sacrificial lambs, sending them into dangerous territory to convert as many cities as possible. If they run afoul of enemy Apostles or Inquisitors, the Khmers have a new source of and for the rest of the game. In this way, the Prasat can help them on their path toward a very quick Culture Victory (especially if they also build Cristo Redentor). This building is the main vessel to victory for the Khmer, as all of their other abilities are rather weak. It makes the Khmer a paradoxical civilization to play effectively: the civilization looks like a religious one while in fact it is much more geared towards a Culture Victory, and while it has bonuses towards going tall, victory can be achieved faster if you go wide. The only two beliefs you need for your Religion are Reliquaries (triple and output for Relics) and Holy Order (Missionaries and Apostles are 30% cheaper to purchase), after that there is no need to evangelize your Religion (If you cannot get either one of these two, the road to your Culture Victory is harder so consider falling back on a Religious Victory by choosing Monastic Isolation.) Your two Wonders to aim for are St. Basil's Cathedral and Cristo Redentor. Mont St. Michel is only useful because it has 2 Relic slots; other than that, it is irrelevant to your strategy since purchasing Missionaries to farm Relics is always more cost efficient. A relic with Reliquaries gives you 24 and 12 (for comparison, a Great Work of Writing or Art gives you 3-4 each). In the city with St. Basil's Cathedral, a relic gives you 32 (and this city has at least 5 slots for Relics, 3 from the Wonder itself, 2 from the Prasat, and 1 more if this is the Capital). It is very important to get this Wonder, most ideally in your Capital. If you have a Tundra city, you are the one to make the call between more or the Tundra terrain bonus. Finally, If you're playing with Gathering Storm and see the Heritage Organization resolution in the World Congress, spend all of your to get this passed for Relics. If you have all of these conditions aligned (which is quite easy, except for the World Congress resolution, which is random), you will have 40 for each Relic in the city with St. Basil's Cathedral, which results in 200 or 240 if it is the Capital in this city alone, and 32 per Relic elsewhere. In the Renaissance Era, you can have 6-7 cities and around 500-600 running (compared to other cultural civs that depend on Great People to generate , they can reach 100 in the Industrial Era if they are lucky). Promote Reyna (or, in Gathering Storm, preferably Moksha) to hard buy Holy Sites in newly settled cities with low . Combined with the purchase discount from Theocracy, you'll have yourself an unstoppable machine that works 5-6 times more efficiently than anyone else in the same era. And of course, you can still mass build Theater Squares on top of that to generate even more . If you cannot win early, try not to be lagged behind in , as Cristo Redentor is the second important Wonder to get. It eliminates Religious Tourism reduction from The Enlightenment Civic, effectively returning your civilization to its glory in the Renaissance Era. Here is the list of a few more Wonders and buildings that can hold Relics (besides St. Basil's Cathedral, the Palace and the Prasat) so you can look out for these to obtain even more Relic slots: # Apadana (2 slots) # Bank built by Giovanni de' Medici (2 slots) # Mont St. Michel (2 slots) # National History Museum (4 slots) If you want to build these buildings, you should aim to build them in the same city with the St. Basil's Cathedral to receive the bonus for your relics. Since Apadana can only be built in the Capital due to its strict restriction, again, it is important if you can build the St. Basil's Cathedral in the Capital, even when it has no Tundra tiles, to enjoy the extra slots from Apadana and the Palace. 'Victory Types' Cultural Victory with a Religious Victory backup is the most natural route for the Khmer. High Population may also allow Scientific Victory to a certain degree, but only if the of some core cities is not too bad. Civilopedia entry Cities Citizens Males: * Balarama * Boran * Damkhat * Indravarman * Laksmana * Nimol * Rama * Suryavarman * Thomma * Yasovarman Females: * Bormey * Indradevi * Jayarajadevi * Lakshmi * Parvati * Romchang * Sorpheny * Suryavana * Tevoda * Viralakshmi Modern males: * Chakra * Chhay * Heng * Kiri * Maly * Nimol * Phala * Rathanak * Serey * Sophal Modern females: * Bopha * Chantha * Dara * Jorani * Leakena * Phhoung * Poeu * Rachana * Sophon * Thyda Trivia * The Khmer civilization's symbol is the spire of a wat. * The Khmer civilization ability references the water reservoirs built throughout the Khmer Empire. * The Khmers are also playable in the Path to Nirvana scenario. Gallery File:Domrey in-game (Civ6).jpg|The Domrey, the Khmers' unique unit File:Prasat in-game (Civ6).jpg|The Prasat, the Khmers' unique building File:Khmer capital.JPG|Khmer capital in Medieval Era Videos Related achievements External links * https://civilization.com/news/entries/civilization-vi-jayavarman-vii-leads-khmer ru:Кхмеры (Civ6) Category:Khmer